Yourself
by Deera Dragoneella
Summary: Naruto dan Naruko. Dua saudari kembar yang saling bertolak belakang. Si Naruko yang suka jadi yang pertama dan doyan nyalonsama mami Kushi. Sedang Naruto yang cuek bebek kagak peduli dan males kaya mayat hidup kagak pengen hidup. Bagaimana kisah keduanya?/GJ. Gender Switch. G sesuai EYD.
1. Chapter 1

**Yourself**

 **Disclaimer** **Masashi Kisimoto**

By : By : Deera Dragoneella

GJ/Abal/GsesuaiEYD/OOC

Family/Hurt/Comfort

.0.

Naruto dan Naruko. Dua saudara kembar yang bertolak belakang sikapnya. Naru dan Ruko, panggilan sayang dari ortunya. Si Naru, kalo dirumah tipycal orang malas yang kaya kagak niat hidup. Kerjaannya maeen mulu, kalo nggak gitu tidur. Beda sama si Ruko, adiknya yang super cerewet bin manja, yang doyan nyalon sama mami Kushina. Doi sering keluar sama mami, jadi lebih deket and cenderung lengket kaya ular keket-eh-ralat-kaya amplop sama perangkonya deng.

Mereka itu, kalo menurut mami Kushina kaya cermin tapi beda. Wajah sama tanpa ada pembeda, tapi Naru bikin beda dengan potong rambut cepak macam _Kagalli_ di fandom sebelah. Naru itu kalo soal pelajaran kagak kalah sama Ruko, tapi malasnya kagak ampun dah. Meski begitu, Naru selalu juara 2, karena juara 1 nya disandang Ruko. Kalo mami Kushi ato papi Minato tanya kenapa dia nggak juara 1 kaya Ruko, Naru mah nyantai jawabnya.

"Yaelah, Mah. Yang penting kan Naru kagak tinggal kelas. Itu juga masih masuk jajaran 5 besar. Nggak pentinglah juara berapa" Menuai pelototan tajam dari Si Mami yang akhirnya ditenangkan Ruko.

Meski diam, Papi Minato sebenernya tahu alasannya. Naru dan Ruko kan sekelas, kalo Naru juara 1, Ruko gimandos? Padahal dulu waktu sekolah dasar, Naru sering juara kelas. Dan saat itu, pas kelas 4, Ruko yang kebetulan nggak sekelas sama dia, dapat juara 2, tuh anak nangis mewek berjam-jam sampe mami papi bingung, dan Naru cuma bisa garuk palanya yang nggak gatal. Sejak itu, Si doi ngotot minta sekelas sama Ruko, dan diam-diam dia jaga posisi jadi nomer 2. Sampe akhirnya mereka masuk JHS yang berbeda, karena secara _kebetulan_ , Naru ngerjain ujiannya kebangetan kagak niat, meski akhirnya lulus dengan nilai pas-pasan. Jadinya, mereka nggak bisa satu sekolah. Yah, maklumlah, waktu itu Naru lagi nggak enak badan plus lagi baper gegara kucing kesayangannya, Kuro, mati pas ditinggal main ke rumah sepupunya seminggu.

Beda di dalam beda juga kalo udah ada di luar. Si Naru masuk jajaran anak _gaul_ sama sohib doi. Si cewek tomboy yang kagak punya niat dan semangat hidup itu ibarat mentari kalo udah ada sama sohibnya yang terbilang kece. Iyalah, dia kan masuk jajaran anak pinter dan aktif di SMP Karasu, SMP swasta yang masuk jajaran sekolah nomer 2 terbaik di Konoha. Jangan tanya soal pelajaran, dia itu 11-12 sama sohibnya yang suka tidur, Shikamaru, anak jenius keluarga Nara yang kerjaannya bilang ' _merepotkan_ '. Sejak masuk SMP Karasu dan kenal Shikamaru dan Kiba yang temen dari jaman orok, Naruto yang biasanya cuek kagak ada niat sosialisasi sama sekali jadi cewek tomboy kece yang doyang nongkrong di lapangan basket deket taman kota tiap ada waktu. Mereka juga sering ngafe, iseng-iseng ngisi panggung yang berakhir jadi kerja _part_ _time_ mereka, karena ternyata si Naru punya bakat nyanyi and main musik. Jangan salah bray, meski di rumah dulunya dia sering kaya mayat hidup kagak niat hidup, doi punya gitar sendiri di rumah, hadiah dari sepupunya Nagato pas liat ketertarikannya sama gitar. Nagato kan anak band, man. Jadilah mereka akrab, dan Naruto sering diajak latihan sama band-nya Nagato yang bernama Akatsuki.

Sementara si Ruko makin semangat belajar, karena dia punya banyak saingan di SMP Konoha. Yaiyalah, sekolah favourit begono. Jadilah Ruko si anak mami yang suka nyalon lebih suka nyepi di kamar belajar. Meski begitu, Ruko tetep nggak bisa juara 1. Katanya, dia kalah saing sama Uchiha. Dan mami Kushina dan papi Minato pun cuma bisa saling tatap maklum.

"Nggak papa, sayang... Uchiha itu memang terkenal Jenius. Juara 2 juga udah bagus kok" Ujar Mami Kushina menenangkan. Beda lagi kalo pas tanya sama Naru kenapa kok tetep juara 2?

"Yah, Mah. Kan aku sekelas sama Shikamaru dari keluarga Nara. Meski pemalas gitu, tuh rusa kan IQ-nya jenius kaya einsten" Balasnya yang hanya bisa membuat mami papinya geleng-geleng. Seneng juga sih, Si Naru kagak baper dan udah biasa sama nilainya. Kagak kaya sodarinya yang emang dari kecil pengen jadi yang pertama.

.0.

Kehidupan dua kembar itu mulai berbeda ketika mereka akan menginjak SHS. Ujian yang beruntut membuat mereka jarang bertemu. Ruko semakin rajin karena _katanya_ , pengen mengejar pujaan hatinya ke SMA Konoha. Sekolah favorit lagi yang punya segudang prestasi dan fasilitas aduhai. Naruto mah, emang pengen masuk situ juga, berhubung Shikamaru, Kiba dan Tenten, satu-satunya sohib cewek dia yang lengket kaya leng G nggak pake T, apaan cobaaaa? #Plak

Naruto masih suka keluar, yang bikin mami Kushi uring-uringan, meski nggak bisa berkutik tiap liat nilai Naruto di try out yang sering salip-salipan sama Shikamaru. Bikin Naruko makin semangat belajar karena nggak mau kalah sama kakaknya. Naruko makin jarang nyalon, dan penampilannya nggak secantik dulu. Sehingga kehidupan sekolahnya yang dulunya jadi primadona dan digandrungi cow2 kece jadi berkurang. Tapi, dia mah masa bodo. Pokok bisa satu sekolah lagi sama si _doi_. Toh, penampilan bisa diperbaiki habis ujian yang tinggal seminggu.

"Naru! Kamu tuh harusnya kaya adikmu. Belajar dikamar, bukannya kelayapan kagak jelas gitu" Omel Mami Kushi melihat ketidak-niatan Naruto pada sekolahnya, padahal seminggu lagi UN.

Naru yang lagi ngambil air di kulkas cuma bisa menaikkan satu alisnya heran. Nih mami kenapa sih? PMS, ya? Batinnya keki.

"Naru belajar kok mah. Sama Shika, Kiba dan Tenten sebelum ngafe. Mami nggak usah khawatir. Naru kan nggap pengen stres sebelum ujian. Harusnya mami ajak Ruko jalan, biar fresh pikirannya" Naruto menegak air mineral dingin itu sejenak sebelum melanjutkan.

"Nggak kaya mayat hidup gitu. Naru aja ngeri liatnya, hiii~" Naruto begidik membayangkan kembarannya yang makin pucat gegara sering begadang. Kantong matanya juga, udah nggak kalah sama panda-chan.

Mami Kushina pun cuma bisa terdiam, kicep. Please, deh. Sekalinya ngomong nih anak nggak pernah nurut napa ya? Padahal dia niatnya baik, khawatir gitu loh. Tapi balasan Naru juga nggak pernah salah. Jadilah mami Kushi mulai membujuk Naruko buat keluar, yang ditolak dengan alasan lagi belajar. Hingga Kushina maksa, dengan alasan nggak papa nggak jadi juara, toh Naruto juga nggak pernah juara 1 lagi. Dan dengan begitu Naruko pun mau diajak keluar.

Tapi, masalah terjadi setelahnya. Karena ternyata, di akhir sekolahnya, Naruto menjadi juara umum. Baik nilai sekolah maupun UN-nya terbaik. Selisis 2 poin dari Shikamaru di UN dan 1 poin di ujian sekolah. Mami Kushi dan Papi Minato pun tersenyum bangga. Namun, setelahnya mereka hanya bisa saling pandang, serba bingung ketika melihat Naruko meraung-raung sedih. Karena bukannya dapat juara atas hasil kerja kerasnya berbulan-bulan ini, dia malah jatuh di rangking 3 UN karena sempat sakit saking diforsirnya tubuh dan otak buat begadang belajar. Sedangkan ujian sekolahnya masih bertahan jadi juara 2.

Naruko merasa Tuhan tidak adil padanya, karena Naruto yang nggak pernah belajar aja bisa jadi juara umum, sementara dia yang _ngoyo_ malah cuma dapat tempat ke 2 dan 3. Naruto yang udah kezel, males denger ratapan Naruko yang kaya anak tiri buka suara.

"Udahlah, Ko. Juara 2 juga udah bagus. Nilai segitu masih bisa masuk SMA Konoha. Lulus pula. Ngapain ditangisin sih?" Naruko yang nggak terima pun melotot dan ngamuk.

"Lo sih enak, dari dulu juara 2. Nggak ngerasain gue yang jadi juara 1 tiba-tiba jadi juara 2, apalagi UN gua cuma dapat nomor 3. Kurang apa perjuangan gue, belajar tiap malem sampe kaya gini. Tapi apa hasilnya? Apa? Lha elo, yang nggak belajar malah jadi juara umum. Loe nyontek, kan? Makanya bisa jadi juara umum?" Perkataan Naruko sontak membuat Naruto geram.

"Denger ya, Ko. Selama ini gue udah nahan-nahan supaya bisa selalu jagain lo, biar nggak nangis bombay lebay kaya gini gegera nilai. Asal loe tahu, gue bisa dapat juara 1 kalo gue mau dari dulu, tapi gue ngalah sama loe di sekolah. Kalo bukan karena loe adik gue, mana mungkin gue begitu?" Naruko dan Kushina tersentak mendengar kenyataan itu. Sementara Minato hanya bisa menghela nafas karena akhirnya terbongkar juga.

"Gue udah muak. Gue bersyukur gue bisa beda sekolah sama loe. Nggak selalu berdua sama anak manja yang bicarain _fesyen_ , hal yang nggak gue sukain. Gue bersyukur kenal Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Tenten yang nerima gue apa adanya. Udah cukup. Gue nggak mau peduli lagi sama loe. Mau lo sekolah kek, nilai loe jelek kek. Itu hidup loe, bukan gue. Dan kita beda. Jangan pernah bandingin diri loe sama gue" Ujarnya sebelum pergi sambil banting pintu kenceeeng banget.

Naruko masih menangis sesenggukan dengan tatapan tak percaya menengar keterangan Naruto tadi. Dia menatap mama dan papanya meminta penjelasan.

"Apa yang Naru katakan benar, Ruko. Naru itu, sejak dulu sudah dibilang cerdas sama beberapa guru sekolahnya. Hanya saja, Naru nggak tega lihat kamu nangis waktu kelas 4 dulu. Karena itu dia sengaja minta sekelas dan mengalah padamu. Bahkan, dia pernah secara sengaja mengganti kertas ujianmu dengan punyanya agar nilai mu lebih baik" Minato menjelaskan dengan kalem.

"Mulai saat ini, jangan lagi ada yang membicarakan nilai. Kita hidup bukan untuk mencari nilai. Ilmu yang kita cari untuk membuat kita mengerti, bukan membesarkan gengsi. Mengerti?" Minato menatap putri bungsunya teduh, membuat Naruko mengangguk, meski masih sesenggukan.

"Dan kamu, Anata. Jangan lagi membicarakan nilai mereka atau membandingkan mereka. Setiap orang berbeda. Biarkan mereka menjadi diri mereka sendiri" Minato berkata tegas pada Kushina yang akhirnya menyadari, jika sebagian yang terjadi juga adalah kesalahannya yang terlalu memanjakan Naruko dan menuntutnya menjadi juara.

.0.

 **TBC/END?**

Yosh, selamat Hari Sumpah Pemuda kawaaaaan~  
Jangan lupa R&R yaaaaaaaaa. Kritik dan saran ditunggu lhoooooooo, see you later~


	2. Chapter 2

**Yourself**

 **Disclaimer** **Masashi Kisimoto**

By : By : Deera Dragoneella

Abal, GJ, g sesuai EYD, OOC, Gender Switch, dE-eL-eL

.0.

Naruto nge-gas motornya kenceeeeng pake banget. Jalanan yang ramai dia lewatin kaya lagi balapan F1, bikin orang-orang jantungan ngelihatnya, apalagi yang lagi bersisian sama doi. Brrrr~ Deg deg seeeer mamen.

Motor ninja Kawasaki warna putihnya berhenti di sebuah taman yang entah dimana. Tau lah, mana peduli dia. Toh kalo ada apa-apa dia bisa bela diri, hasil belajar di ekskul Karasu dan latihan sama bokapnya Shikamaru yang komisaris polisi. Gadis berambut cepak yang cuma pake kaos pendek dibalut jaket kulit butut yang entah sejak kapan nggak dicuci –euh~- dan celana jeans levis selutut itu merebahkan dirinya di kursi taman yang kosong. Taman yang cukup sepi, mengingat sekarang sudah jam 7 malam itu, yang berarti Naruto mengendarai motornya berjam-jam keliling kota Konoha buat nenangin diri, membuatnya lebih tenang. Tangan kirinya meraih earphone dan menyalakan lagu dari phonsel pintarnya yang berwarna hitam.

 _Semua hanya rangkaian kata_

Salah satu lirik lagu itu membuatnya berfikir. Apa selama ini dia membohongi dirinya sendiri ketika mengalah dengan adiknya, atau dia hanya tak ingin melihat adiknya sedih, mami papinya sedih? Lalu, bagaimana dengannya? Ah, ini semua membingungkan untuknya yang baru berusia 15 tahun. Please deh, kenapa ya jaman sekarang semua orang gampang banget _baper_? Contohnya adiknya tuh. Sering banget bersikap alay, maksimal pula, bikin dia enek sendiri karena nganggepnya berlebihan. Mungkin, bener kata temen-temennya. Anak-anak jaman sekarang korban masa. M-a-s-a, men. Masa, bukan massa. Jadi nih, menurut Naruto, anak-anak jamannya dia tuh terlalu gampang terbawa suasana. Nggak bisa bersikap tenang, apalagi polos. Hampir semua orang bersikap pura-pura.

Menilik kebelakang, Naruto ingat awal mula saudarinya itu suka nyalon sama mami Kushi. Hal itu bermula kala Ruko ngeliat cowo kece yang kecantol sama cewe yang habis make over di salon. Dia lihat tuh, drama si cowok nge-gombal-in tuh cewek. Dan jadilah Ruko termotivasi pengen tampil cantik biar bisa dapet cowok kece. Nah, semua berubah ketika dia masuk SMP Konoha. Ruko akhirnya tahu kalo nggak semua cowok kece suka sama cewek kece. Yaelah, baru nyadar neeeeeng?

Akhinya, sejak itu selain hobby nyalon, doi juga rajin belajar. Apalagi disekolah, biar bisa narik perhatian cowok yang ditaksirnya. Sayangnya, cowok yang ditaksir Ruko kagak peka dan kebetulan agak anti sama cewek, apalagi yang ngejar-ngejar dia. Euh~ dari tatapannya aja Ruko tahu kalo tuh cowok risih dan terkesan jijay bajaj sama tingkah fans girlnya yang bejibun. Yeah, salah Ruko sendiri sih suka sama pangeran sekolah. Batin Naru waktu itu.

Trus, balik ke masa kini. Naru jadi mikir. Sekian lama dia hidup sama Ruko, apa ya yang bikin dia iri sama tuh anak? Kayaknya kagak ada. Kasih sayang dan perhatian yang orang tuanya berikan tidak berbeda, Cuma kalo ke Ruko terlihat banget soalnya tuh anak emang manja. Beda sama Naru yang nggak terlalu suka dikekang. Iyalah dikekang, lhawong apa-apa ditanyain. Mau kemana lah (wajar sih), sama siapa lah (masih wajar), naik apa dan kemana lah (ehm, nggak tahu masuk wajar apa nggak), trus jangan lupa bawain oleh-oleh (pesan khusus mami Kushi karena tahu kalo Ruko pergi kemana. Kan, mereka setipe. Jadi apa yang mereka lakukan nggak beda jauh). Beda lagi kalo Naru, dia itu seolah anak _laki_ -nya papi Minato. Kalo ada apa-apa yang berhubungan sama kebutuhan keluarga mereka sama cowok, kaya angkat barang berat, benerin peralatan listrik (ringan), jinakin kucing liar yang lagi tarung di halaman (kebetulan mami Kushi dan Ruko nggak berani), de-el-el.

.0.

Pukul 20.00. sudah lewat waktu makan malam dan Naruto belum pulang. Papi Minato mulai kebingungan, padahal dia yang sering ngasih ijin Naruto keluar malem buat ngafe sama temen-temennya. Tapi, mungkin karena pertengkaran tadi siang membuatnya was-was jika anak _laki_ -itu melakukan sesuatu diluar kebiasaan as sesuatu yang tidak sewajarnya. Pikiran Naruto kan susah di tebak.

"Gimana nih, Pi? Naru belum pulang juga" Mami Kushina mulai bertanya untuk kesekian kali. Sudah panik ditambah penyesalannya akan sikapnya selama ini.

"Ah, kita coba hubungi Shikamaru saja. Siapa tahu mereka sama-sama" Jawab Minato ketika ingat dia belum menghubungi teman akrab putrinya itu.

.0.

Naruto baru saja memarkirkan motornya di depan sebuah cafe tempat dia biasa manggung. Kali ini tuh anak sendiri, mengingat teman-temannya pada ngerayain keberhasilannya di rumah bareng keluarga masing-masing. Well, Naruto dan ketiga sohibnya kan memang menduduki peringkat secara berurutan. Naruto-Shikamaru-Tenten-Kiba. Bikin satu sekolah melongo, mengingat Naruto yang biasanya dibelakang Shikamaru sekarang didepannya. Juga Tenten dan Kiba yang biasa di peringkat 17 dan 23 umum jadi peringkat 3 dan 4. Wow. W-O-W. Bahkan para guru sempat memeriksa ulang hasil ujiannya, meski harus kecewa karena tidak menemukan ketidak beresan itu. Jawaban mereka benar-benar sesuai dengan hasilnya as nggak ada kecurangan, mengingat kala ujian CCTV di kelas yang biasanya mati juga diaktifkan selama ujian berlangsung. Nggak mungkin juga mereka nyuri kertas ujian, karena soal ujian baru selesai dini hari (sekolah sengaja begitu agar nggak ada acara curi mencuri soal yang sering terjadi di sekolah lain) makanya para guru pada ngantuk tiap pagi pas jaga ujian. Untung ada CCTV jadi bisa dipantau lebih jelas. Oke, kembali ke cerita.

Naruto berjalan masuk tanpa mengindahkan tatapan orang-orang padanya. Masa bodoh sama penampilannya yang amburadul. Rambutnya dia ikat asal buat mengatasi gerah. Lagian, dia ingat nama baik ortunya juga kali, masa penampilan kaya orang gila masuk cafe? Paling nggak, rambut dia rapian dikit. Masalah baju mah, masa bodo. Toh doi nggak telanjang.

"Dei-nee?" Panggilnya tak yakin. Well, bagaimana pun, dia jarang bertemu teman-teman kakaknya itu.

"Are? Naru-chan? Kamu sendiri disini?" Tanya Deidara dari sebuah meja bersama beberapa orang sambil melambaikan tangan. Naruto segera menghampiri dan duduk di kursi tepat disebelah Deidara yang kosong. Mengabaikan tatapan beberapa orang.

"Hmm. Aku habis jalan-jalan tadi" Jawabnya sambil mengangkat tangan memanggil pelayan.

"Tumben? Bukannya syukuran dirumah? Denger dari Nagato kamu juara satu di Karasu" Deidara dan yang lain memandang Naruto penuh minat.

"Cih. Dasar Naga-nii ember. Nggak, lagi males ada yang baper" Balas Naruto malas.

"Naru-chan? Dimana yang lain? Ah, mau pesan apa?" Ayame, pelayan restoran yang sudah sangat akrab dengan Naruto bertanya.

"Hehehe, mereka dirumah Nee-chan. Aku sedang ingin sendiri tadi. Seperti biasa saja. Tapi minumnya green tea ya? Aku sedang ingin menenangkan diri" Jawab Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya. Sebelum Ayame berlalu pergi.

"Kau biasa kemari bersama temanmu?" Tanya Deidara.

"Hmm. Aku, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Tenten. Kami manggung disini biasanya" Naruto mengangguk sambil mencomot kentang goreng Deidara tanpa ijin. Well, sudah biasa juga lagi, jadi Deidara nggak komplain.

"Kau manggung?" Teman Deidara yang tidak dikenalnya. Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil mencomot kentang gorengnya lagi. Biarin nggak sopan, nggak kenal juga.

"Hush, kalo ngomong sama orang dilihat dong" Tegur Deidara sambil menepuk tangan Naruto yang akan mengambil kentang gorengnya lagi, membuat Naruto cemberut.

"Dei-nee nggak asik" Naruto mencibir. Tatapannya lalu beralih pada lelaki berkuncir satu yang tadi menanyainya. "Maaf kak, saya nggak biasa ngomong sama orang yang nggak kenal" Lanjutnya segera mengalihkan pandangan ketika melihat seseorang.

"T-man" Panggilnya pada Toneri, seniornya yang bakalan manggung.

"Eh, elo Nar. Sendiri?" Tanyanya setelah melihat Naruto dan sampai di dekat mejanya.

"Hmm. Yang lain pada ngerayain kelulusan dirumah. Mau manggung?" Balasnya.

"Yeah, lo bisa lihat sendiri. Sayangnya, kurang satu orang buat ngisi. Utakata tiba-tiba sakit" Ujar Toneri kurang bersemangat.

"Mau gue bantu?" Tanya Naruto yang langsung membuat Toneri tersenyum.

"Oh iya, elo kan bisa ngebass. Oke, gitar lo ada kan?" Naruto mengangguk, mengingat gitar khusus buat manggungnya ada di loker cafe.

"Shiip. Ambil gih. Habis manggung gue traktir sampe puas loe" Ucapan Toneri membuat Naruto jingkrak-jingkrak senang sambil berlari menuju loker karyawan.

Deidara hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sama tingkah ajaib sepupu sohibnya itu.

"Lucu juga ya, tu anak" Ujar Itachi, cowok berkuncir yang dicuekin Naruto tadi.

"Banget. Lo sih, jarang ke Akatsuki. Jadi nggak lihat dia dulu pas latihan. Adaaa aja yang terjadi kalo dia disana. Rame deh pokoknya. Cocok sama tuh anak ayam biar mau ngomong" Sasuke, anak yang dimaksud sebagai anak ayam mendelik nggak suka. Kalo bukan karena paksaan kakaknya buat nemenin dia dengan iming-iming kagak bakal ganggu liburan panjangnya sama berbagai kejahilan si kakak _keriput_ nya itu, dia mah ogah datang ke cafe yang cuma berakhir jadi obat nyamuk. Please, dia udah capek dikejar fans girlnya di sekolah habis kelulusan tadi.

"Cih. Anak sok cari perhatian kaya gitu? Ogah!" Balasnya sengit. Ehm, sepertinya Sasuke masih mengira Naruto itu Naruko karena satu sekolah dengan Naruko yang juga salah satu Fgnya.

"Cari perhatian? Salah orang kali. Paling kembarannya yang lo maksud. Naru-chan kan cuek banget, tapi suka bikin ramai dan rusuh" Ujar Deidara sambil cekikikan. Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya sangsi. Masa sih? Cewek tadi itu beda? Tapi, penampilan sama sikapnya emang beda 180 derajat sih. Mungkin bener. Lagian, kata Deidara tuh cewek kembar. Berarti benar, kan?

Naruto kembali dari loker karyawan dengan gitar kuning dari Nagato. Gadis yang hanya memakai celana levis selutut, kaos putih pendek sama jaket hitem bututnya itu tampak keren dengan gitar yang dipanggul di bahunya. Beberapa orang memanggil namanya, senang karena tidak mengira gadis yang jadwalnya tidak manggung itu hari ini tampil. Bagaimana pun, band Naruto sudah cukup dikenal dan memiliki beberapa fans, terutama pelanggan setia cafe itu.

"Lho, Naru-chan mau tampil?" Tanya Ayame yang membawa pesanannya ditengah jalan.

"Heem. Nee-san taro di meja tadi ya. Naru mau nemenin Toneri manggung dulu" Balasnya sebelum berlalu menemani Toneri di panggung bareng anak bandnya.

"Permisi. Saya mau meletakkan pesanan Naru-chan disini" Ijin Ayame pada Deidara.

"Ah, iya. Silahkah" Deidara mempersilahkan.

"Ano... Apa Naru-chan akrab dengan anak-anak band disini?" Tanya Deidara ingin tahu.

"Ah, Ha'i. Kebetulan cafe ini memiliki 3 band yang biasa manggung. Mereka memiliki jadwal yang dibuat bersama setiap bulannya sebelum diserahkan untuk disetujui pihak cafe. Dan band Naru-chan termasuk yang paling digemari. Karena itu jadwal manggungnya lebih padat dari pada yang lain. Tapi hari ini libur, mengingat hari ini hari kelulusan dan mereka sudah menjadwalkan libur." Jawab Ayame panjang kali lebar.

"Ah, kalau tidak salah. Band Naru-chan besok akan syukuran buat kelulusan mereka. Kalau tidak salah juga, mereka berempat menempati empat peringkat teratas di Karasu. Dan pemilik cafe yang sangat bangga dengan mereka yang berhasil lulus dengan prestasi membanggakan yang akan menyelenggarakannya. Beliau sangat salut, mengingat keempatnya tetap bekerja disaat ujian tanpa menurunkan prestasi mereka" Lanjut Ayame sebelum pergi karena mendapat panggilan.

"Kau dengar itu anak ayam? Dia berbeda tahu. Kenapa tak kau coba dengannya? Dari pada jomblo terus. Iya kan, Chi?" Tanya Deidara yang dibalas anggukan Itachi. Sasuke sendiri hanya mengangkat bahu cuek. Tatapan mereka kemudian beralih pada panggung. Band Toneri mamainkan lagu 'Just Give Me a Reason' yang dinyanyikannya bareng Naruto.

Diam-diam Sasuke mulai memperhatikan gadis tomboy yang berbeda dengan gadis yang selama ini dikenalnya disekolah. Apalagi, gadis yang awalnya tak tahu sopan santun, cuek dan terlihat bodoh itu ternyata juga pintar karena menjadi juara umum di kelulusan SMA Karasu. Apalagi, gadis itu mengalahkan Nara Shikamaru, rivalnya semasa EL dulu.

Hmm~ sepertinya masa SHSnya akan menarik, mengingat Shikamaru akan melanjutkan disekolah yang sama dengannya. Dan dia dengar, Shikamaru tak akan sendiri, namun bersama teman-temannya. Itu artinya, dia akan bertemu dengan gadis itu, kan? Ah, entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menyeringai yang tentu saja ditangkap sang kakak sebagai wujud senang dan tertarik. Dia pun membisiki Deidara dan keduanya tersenyum misterius melihat Sasuke yang tak mengalihkan tatapannya dari panggung. Sepertinya, ada yang sedang jatuh cinta? Ah, terlalu cepat. Yang jelas, Sasuke mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik untuk hidupnya yang monoton.

.0.

 **The Carpenter3 :** Aku jugaaaaaaaa... sayangnya nggak punya. Cuma punya kakak beda 3 tahun dan adek. Tapi sama kakak sudah kaya saudari kembar hehehe. Ini sudah lanjut. Semoga tetap mau baca dan suka.

 **Cuke cuka nalu :** Okay, ini sudah lanjut Arigatou sarannya ;)

 **Yukiko senju :** Terima kasiiiih :* :* :* kalo buat pairnya Sasu, Naru punya kok tapi buat Ruko masih bingung, hehehe

 **Arafim 123 :** Mmm... kan memang g sesuai EYD. Kebetulan juga cerita ini dibuat untuk menghilangkan penat. Tapi kali ini kayaknya lebih seriusan dari pada kemaren, hehehe. Semoga bisa dimengerti buat chap ini

 **Indah605 :** Terima kasih ini sudah lanjut :D

 **Askasufa :** Hehehe, iya juga. Tapi Naruto kan sebenernya juga belajar sama Shika, Kiba, Tenten, cuma nggak di rumah, jadi nggak kelihatan. Hmm... Masih bingung juga mau dibikin rebutan ato nggak. Lihat nanti deh. Cuma sekarang, Sasuke rada tertarik sama Naru-chan :) I yaaaaaaa, semangaaaaaaaaat :D

 **Akhir kata, terima kasih buat yang sudah mampir dan baca**

 **Jangan lupa R & R yaaaaaaaaa **

**See U**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yourself**

 **Disclaimer** **Masashi Kisimoto**

By : By : Deera Dragoneella

Abal, GJ, g sesuai EYD, OOC, Gender Switch, dE-eL-eL

* * *

.0.

* * *

Naruto baru turun dari panggung kala Shikamaru masuk cafe dan melambaikan tangan padanya. Tatapannya terlihat lega, dan itu membuat Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Kenapa lo?" Tanyanya begitu mereka berhadapan. Bukannya menjawab, Shikamaru malah memukul kepalanya.

"Ya! Apa-apaan lo? Mau ngajak berantem?" Seru Naruto nggak terima tiba-tiba di pukul.

"Ck. Mendokusai tahu nggak? Bonyok lo nyariin noh, mereka kebingungan dan ngehubungin gue. Untung _feeling_ gue bener. Loe disini" Jawab Shikamaru menghela nafas.

"Tapi nggak perlu maen pukul juga keles. Sakit tahu! Loe niat balas dendam sama pertandingan kita kemaren ya?" Tanyanya, mengingat Shikamaru sempat kalah ketika mereka menjadi lawan beladiri di hadapan Shikaku.

"Hehehe, sekalian yang itu" Jawab Shikamaru cengengesan.

"Sialan lu" Naruto masih bersungut-sungut sambil mengusap kepalanya yang agak nyeri.

"Hei hei, tak baik sesama sohib tengkar. Duduk gih, nggak enak tahu, dilihat penggemar kalian" Toneri datang setelah turun dari panggung dan melihat keributan kecil mereka.

"Kita nggak tengkar kok, T. Iya kan Shik?" Tanya Naruto yang dibalas rangkulan Shikamaru pada bahunya, malas jawab soalnya.

"Ya! Kalo orang tanya di jawab Baka!" Naruto mengatakannya setelah menginjak kaki Shikamaru keras. Lumayan, sambil balas dendam, hehehe. Batinnya nista.

"Sialan lu. Pasti sengaja kan?" Shika melotot melihat cengiran teman pirangnya itu.

"Iya, kita nggak tengkar. Gue cuma lagi nyari rubah yang kabur dari rumah" Jawabnya pada Toneri yang mengernyit heran mendengarnya.

"Udah ah, ayo duduk. Makanan gue keburu dingin" Ujar Naruto menarik keduanya ke meja Deidara. Nggak pengen ditanya-tanya sama Toneri.

"Yo, Nee-chan. Aku bawa dua teman. Nggak papa, kan?" Tanyanya sebelum duduk.

"Hmm, nggak papa. Kebetulan bangkunya cukup. Silahkan duduk" Deidara mempersilahkan mereka. Shikamaru dan Toneri duduk di samping Naruto. Meja berisi 6 orang itu diisi Deidara, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Toneri dan Itachi.

"Ah, Nee-chan. Ini Shikamaru. Temen aku. Trus yang itu Toneri, senpai ku disini" Ujar Naruto memperkenalkan.

"Aku Deidara. Ini kekasihku Itachi dan disampingnya adiknya, Sasuke" Balas Deidara memperkenalkan Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Lama tak bertemu, Nara Shikamaru" Sasuke menyapa mantan rivalnya itu datar.

"Aa, Uchiha Sasuke" Balas Shikamaru sambil menyeringai.

"Eh, dia Uchiha yang itu?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke lekat, membuat Sasuke jengah sendiri. Dia tampan? Oke, semua cewek juga bilang begitu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan liar. Tapi, dia nggak suka. Please, jangan bikin dia ilfeel setelah tadi bikin dia terpesona.

"Apaan lo natap gue kaya gitu?" Tanya Sasuke tajam. Risih kan, ditatap sebegitunya, meski dia tahu tatapan Naruto beda sama FGnya.

"Nggak papa. Cuma pengen lihat, kaya apa pangeran sekolahnya SMP Konoha. Ternyata biasa aja" Jawab Naruto cuek sambil minum green tea nya. Mengabaikan _deathglare_ Sasuke, cekikikan Deidara, tawa Itachi dan senyuman tipis Shikamaru dan Toneri yang tahu bagaimana sikap Naruto kalo sama cowok.

"Emang menurut Naru-chan, cowok cakep itu kaya apa?" Tanya Deidara pengen tahu. Naruto hanya angkat bahu.

"Nggak tahu. Cuma kayaknya, semua cowok sama aja. Palingan cuma beda, wajahnya mulus kagak, sikapanya nyebelin kagak, lainnya kagak ada yang menarik" Jawab Naruto mulai menikmati ramen spesialnya. Iya, spesial. Soalnya ramen itu dibuat khusus untuk Naruto, alias nggak ada di daftar menu. Naruto mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang semeja dengannya. Bagaimana pun, jarang ada orang yang berfikiran seperti Naruto.

"Trus, kalo masalah kekayaan?" Tanya Deidara. Mengingat orang jaman sekarang cukup materialistis. Dia ingin tahu pendapat Naruto.

"Entah. Memang, apa salahnya berteman sama orang nggak punya?" Tanya Naruto menatap Deidara serius. Dia teringat salah seorang kenalannya, Sayako, yang sering dibully karena termasuk orang tidak punya dan masuk sekolah pake beasiswa. Dia termasuk _nerd_ karena penampilannya yang mirip kutu buku, plus sifatnya yang pendiam. Naruto sering menolongnya ketika kena bully, tapi entah bagaimana dia sekarang.

"Nee-chan. Aku heran. Kenapa ada anak yang suka bully orang? Kalo nggak suka, bukannya tinggal dibiarin aja? Nggak usah diusik gitu maksud Naru" Naruto memasang ekspresi berfikir sambil jarinya ngetuk-ngetuk pelipis kanannya.

"Padahal, bully orang itu buang-buang tenaga, nambah musuh kalo yang dibully suatu saat pengen balas. Kan kita nggak tahu hidup orang gimana. Trus, bikin hidup orang menderita juga. Emangnya, mereka nggak kasihan apa ya?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap Deidara. Semua masih terdiam mencerna pemikiran seorang gadis yang akan berusia 15 tahun itu.

"Udah cepet makannya. Buruan pulang. Om sama Tante udah khawatir dari tadi" Tegur Shikamaru setelah melihat jam ditangannya. Pukul 9 malam.

"Males ah. Gue nginep dirumah lo ya, Shik? Kangen gue sama Tante Yoshino, hehehe" Jawab Naruto sambil cengengesan.

"Ck. Kebiasaan. Gue bilang mamah dulu. Lo sebaiknya telpon rumah, ijin dulu gih" Ujar Shikamaru sambil menggeleng. Naruto memang cukup sering menginap dirumahnya. Selain ketika ada masalah di rumah, juga karena mereka belajar karate sama bokapnya Shikamaru, Naruto juga sering belajar masak dan kebiasaan cewek yang lain dari Yoshino. Well, meski doi tomboy, Naruto tetap pengen bisa masak, ngerajut, berkebun, dll yang menurutnya berguna. Kecuali masalah kecantikan pokoknya. Doi nolak keras abis kalo masalah poles memoles wajah. Ogah. No. No. No. Big No! Pokoknya.

"Okeee" Naruto segera membuka ponselnya yang sengaja dimatikan sejak tadi jaringannya. Mengaktifkan kembali jaringannya, beberapa pesan langsung masuk. Tak lama kemudian telepon dari Minato langsung datang.

"Ehm" Naruto berdehem sambil menatap semua teman semejanya dengan cengiran khasnya, rada keki maksudnya.

"Iyah Pi?"

"..."

"Naru cuma ngafe kok"

"..."

"Nggak, Naru nggak ngambek kok. Buang-buang tenaga aja. Naru cuma lagi nggak nyaman aja di rumah. Naru nginep dirumah Shika ya Pi? Kangen Om sama Tante juga soalnya" Naruto mengedip lucu kala berbicara dengan Minato, sesuatu yang tidak dibuat-buatnya, tapi kebiasaan kalo lagi ngerayu si papi.

"..."

"Ehm... Nggak janji juga sih Pi, kalo besok pulang. Hehehe, lagian kan Naru punya baju cadangan di rumah Shika. Secara gitu, Naru kan anak ceweknya Om dan Tante" Ujarnya sambil melirik Shikamaru yang mendengus. Iya, Naruto udah dianggap anak sendiri sama Shikaku dan Yosino. Sampai-sampai kadang Shikamaru merasa di anak tirikan.

"..."

"Shiip. Papi tenang aja. Naru kan anak _laki_ nya Papi. Bisalah jaga diri. Malu dong, sama Om kalo sampe nggak bisa" Candanya ringan. Well, Naruto yang lebih dekat sama Minato membuatnya bisa segera meluapkan kemarahannya jika berbicara dengan Minato. Hanya saja untuk saat ini, kembali ke rumah rasanya masih cukup berat.

"..."

"Okay. Oh, ya Pi. Kalo Naru sudah pulang. Ada hal yang ingin Naru minta menyangkut sekolah. Tapi nanti saja"

"..."

"Iya, Jaa ne" Dan Naruto menutup teleponnya sambil menatap heran orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya polos. Nggak ngerti kalo ekspresinya tadi begitu menggemaskan.

"Nggak papa. Udah, makan sana." Jawab Shikamaru sambil mengangkat tangannya memanggil pelayan yang tak hanya mencatat pesanannya, namun juga Toneri dan Naruto. Karena Naruto ditraktir Toneri.

"Ya! Kau itu cewek. Jaga dikit napa pola makan lo" Ujar Shikamaru menegur.

"Bhuu~... Ngapain juga jaga pola makan? Gue makan sebanyak apapun juga, badan tetep segini. Santai sedikitlah Shika Onii-sama. Adikmu yang manis ini tak akan jadi balon. Jadi tak perlu khawatirlah. Oke, oke, oke" Ujarnya sambil mengedipkan mata lucu. Sepertinya itu kebiasaannya dalam merayu seseorang.

"Ck, terserah. Mendokusai" Balas Shikamaru membuang muka. Toneri hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Kalau punya adik kaya lo, gue juga bakal bersikap kaya Shika kali, Nar. Lo ngegemesin banget sih" Ujar Toneri sambil menyentil hidung Naruto.

"Aigoo~ senangnya punya kakak kaya Toneri. Berarti mulai sekarang gue manggil lo Toneri nii-chan. Oke, ne?" Ucapan Naruto segera dihadiahi anggukan kepala oleh Toneri. Siapa sih, yang nggak pengen punya adek lucu gemesin macam Naruto?

"Kalo gitu, kamu juga jadi adikku aja. Ne?" Itachi tiba-tiba nimbrung. Membuat semua mata menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Tapi kan, aku baru kenal sama kamu" Jawab Naruto sopan. Meski doi anak band yang terkenal badung, dia juga bisa bersikap sopan sama orang. Buktinya dia disayangi sama para orang tua yang dikenalnya.

"Lho, nggak papa. Kan aku juga pengen punya adik kaya kamu. Bukan cuma anak ayam bermuka tembok macam dia" Ujar Itachi menjelaskan, meski dalam hati ada niat terselubung. Menuai tawa orang-orang dan delikan maut Sasuke.

"Hmm" Naruto nampak berfikir.

"Gimana, Shik? Boleh kagak? Gue kan kagak terlalu kenal tu orang." Bisik Naruto meminta pendapat Shikamaru yang berpengetahuan luas dan kebetulan kenal Sasuke. Siapa tahu, Shikamaru juga tahu Itachi.

"Udah, nggak papa kok, Nar. Itachi orang baik. Iya kan, Shik?" Deidara mencoba membantu.

"Hmm, Itachi-nii orang baik kok. Jadi nggak papa" Balas Shikamaru yang cukup kenal Itachi. Dalam hati Deidara dan Itachi berterima kasih sama Shikamaru.

"Oke deh, Itachi-nii" Dan jawaban Naruto membuat Itachi dan Deidara bersorak. Sasuke mah, berasa makin di anak tirikan.

"Baiklah, kalo ada apa-apa kamu bisa ngomong ke kakak. Juga kalo Sasuke bikin masalah di sekolah nanti" Jawaban Itachi bikin Naruto menatapnya heran.

"Lho, kan belum tentu kami nanti satu sekolah kak"

"Tidak mungkin, Naru-chan. Kan setiap 5 besar di setiap sekolah mendapatkan beasiswa pendidikan ke SMA Konoha. Jadi kalian pasti disana, mengingat kalian juara pertama di sekolah kalian" Dan jawaban Itachi membuat tatapan Sasuke dan Naruto bertemu. Onyx bertemu Sapphire. Untuk pertama kalinya, keduanya larut dalam warna mata itu.

"Ah, mungkin SMA kali ini akan menarik. Bukan begitu, Shika?" Toneri menatap keduanya penuh arti.

"Tentu, Senpai. Sayang, Senpai cuma bisa bermain setahun, ne?" Balas Shikamaru sambil menyeringai. Keduanya sudah tahu maksud terselubung Deidara dan Itachi. Dan mereka rasa, tak ada salahnya mencoba. Toh kedua anak itu cukup menarik untuk dihubungkan.

Ayam dan rubah, eh? Batin Shikamaru nista. Dan mereka pun kembali makan dan sesekali mengobrol sebelum pulang. Shikamaru membonceng Naruto pakai motor Naruto, mengingat dia ke cefe hanya menaiki bis umum.

* * *

.0.

* * *

Naruto memarkirkan motornya di bagasi rumah begitu sampai. Sudah dua hari doi tinggal di rumah Shikamaru. Meski masih males pulang, doi nggak enak juga sama Om Shikaku dan Tante Yoshino. Kesannya numpang disitu nggak enak banget. Pasti ntar timbul pertanyaan ada apa dirumah sampai nggak pulang-pulang? Kan berabe jadinya, kalo ketahuan orang lain permasalahan rumah tangga-nya? Eh, maksudnya permasalahan di rumah BoNyok-nya.

Dengan langkah ringan doi masuk rumah, yang langsung disuguhi pemandangan Papi Minato di ruang tamu sama 2 orang laki-laki yang ditaksir adalah rekan kerjanya. Oke, sepertinya tak enak kalo langsung nyelonong masuk.

"Tadaima~" Salamnya membuat ketiga laki-laki itu menoleh.

"Ah, Naru. Kamu sudah pulang?" Tanya Minato dengan senyum cerah. Kangen gila dia sama anak _laki_ -nya itu.

"Iya, Pi" Naruto segera menghampiri Papinya dan mengecup singkat pipi sang papi. Berniat beranjak, namun ditahan oleh Papinya.

"Salam dulu gih, sama teman Papi" Naruto mengangguk.

"Halo Om. Nama saya Namikaze Naruto. Panggil saja Naruto" Ujarnya sebelum membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Halo Naruto. Nama Om Sabaku Shukaku. Dan ini teman Om Uchiha Fugaku" Ujar Shukaku dengan ramah diiringi anggukan singkat Fugaku. Naruto tersenyum sopan pada keduanya. Sebelum tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Apa Om Fugaku kenal yang namanya Itachi-nii dan Sasuke?" Pertanyaan Naruto membuat ketiganya menatapnya heran.

"Kamu kenal Itachi dan Sasuke, Naru?" Tanya Minato heran. Apalagi mendengar panggilan kakak pada Itachi.

"Yups" Naruto mendudukkan dirinya dengan posisi sopan sebelum bercerita apa yang terjadi dua hari yang lalu di café tempatnya bekerja. Ceritanya membuat ketiga laki-laki dihadapannya menatapnya tak percaya. Uchiha Iatchi yang terkenal pilih-pilih minta Naruto jadi adiknya? Wow, batin mereka kompak.

"Begitu ceritanya, Pi. Om" Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya dengan ekspresi menggemaskan. Diam-diam Shukaku dan Fugaku menyadari, mungkin karena sikap Naruto yang apa adanya dan lucu itu membuat Uchiha Itachi yang terkenal dingin dan pilih-pilih dalam berteman bisa langsung menyukainya.

"Hmm, Itachi dan Sasuke itu putra Om. Jadi Om pasti mengenalnya" Jawab Fugaku kalem.

"Eh. Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto diiringi anggukan ketiganya. Naruto memasang pose berfikir sambil menatap Fugaku sejenak.

"Hmm, pantas saja. Mereka memang mirip dengan Om. Meski muka tembok dan rambut pantat ayam Sasuke tidak- Ups" Naruto menutup mulutnya menyadari kata-kata kurang ajarnya. Sementara ketiga laki-laki disana hanya tertawa melihatnya, apalagi Fugaku. Laki-laki itu sudah lama tak mendengar ada orang yang berani mengatai rambut jabrik putra bungsunya itu. Dan jawaban spontan dan polos Naruto membuatnya yang jarang tertawa tiba-tiba tertawa lepas begitu saja. Membuat kedua sahabatnya itu tersenyum heran, namun cukup mengerti. Heran karena jarang-jarang seorang Uchiha Fugaku yang terkenal dingin dan angkuh bisa tertawa selepas itu, dan mengerti ketika menyadari apa yang menjadi objek tawaannya.

"Maaf Om, kelepasan. Hehehe" Ujar Naruto sambil cengengesan. Jangan lupakan tangan kanannya yang menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, efek salah tingkah. Untung Papinya nggak marah. Selamat. Selamat. Batinnya penuh rasa syukur.

"Hahaha, tak apa-apa. Sudah banyak yang mengatakan rambut anak itu seperti pantat ayam, tapi sudah lama aku tak mendengar ada yang mengatakannya terang-terangan seperti ini" Jawab Fugaku ringan. Shukaku dan Minato saling bertukar pandang dengan senyuman. Ah, sepertinya teman mereka itu menyukai Naruto. Jarang-jarang, kan, Fugaku membiarkan orang lain menghina keluarganya. Apalagi anak bungsunya itu adalah anak kesayangannya, meski tak pernah ditampakkannya pada sang putra. Jika orang lain, sudah habis mungkin.

"Jadi kau akan satu sekolah dengan Sasuke, Naruto?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Iya Om. Saya dan ketiga teman saya dapat beasiswa di SMA Konoha karena masuk 5 besar di kelulusan kemarin" Jawab Naruto mantap.

"Hmm, kalau begitu bertemanlah dengannya, Naru. Anak itu kadang-kadang sangat pilih-pilih dalam berteman. Maklum saja, banyak yang mencoba memanfaatkannya soalnya" Mendengarnya Naruto hanya bisa meringis dalam hati. Nggak yakin gitoh, bisa berteman dengan orang selain ketiga sohibnya. Bukannya pilih-pilih. Tapi Naruto nggak yakin doi sama Sasuke bisa sepaham. Wajah tengilnya di cafe aja udah kelihatan kalo tuh cowok jutek abis. Kayak nggak suka gitoh sama dia.

"Ehm... Nggak janji ya, Om. Soalnya Naru sendiri nggak gampang akrab sama orang. Soalnya..." Naruto menatap sang Papi minta bantuan. Minato tersenyum sambil menepuk sayang kepala putrinya.

"Soalnya Naruto itu tomboy banget dan nggak gampang akrab sama orang lain. Kalian tahu, kan? Nggak semua orang bisa menerima sikapnya yang terkadang bar-bar itu" Naruto menatap Papinya cemberut mendengar kalimat terakhirnya. Bantuin ngomong sih bantuin, tapi nggak perlu ngejek juga keles. Sakit nih, sakit hati Naru Papi. Batinnya ngenes bercampur malu.

"Hahaha, putrimu sangat lucu Minato. Aku jadi ingin menjadikannya anakku" Ujar Fugaku spontan. Kontan saja Shukaku dan Minato terdiam dan menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi, sementara Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Wah, Om orang kesekian yang ngomong gitu, loh. Naru itu sudah punya banyak orang tua. Ada Om Shikaku dan Tante Yoshino, Om Shaoran dan Tante Sakura, Om Shinobu dan Tante Tsume..." Naruto mulai mengabsen orang-orang yang sudah menganggapnya anak dan dianggapnya orang tua. Ada orang tua ketiga teman-temannya, guru-gurunya atau bahkan pemilik cafe tempatnya bekerja dan para pekerjanya.

Ketiga laki-laki yang mendengarkannya hanya bisa mengulum senyum melihat semangat Naruto menceritakan mereka.

"Kalau begitu, Om juga mau jadi orang tua Naru. Kapan-kapan Naru main ke rumah Om, ne? Om punya putra yang sangat tampan lho... Dia juga akan satu sekolah denganmu" Ujar Shukaku mengingat putranya. Ucapan Shukaku mendapat delikan maut dari Fugaku.

"Enak saja. Naruto itu akan jadi putriku. Jangan seenaknya menjodohkannya dengan putramu" Desis Fugaku tak terima.

 **Jeder~**

Shukaku dan Minato menatap Fugaku tanpa kedip. Ini beneran Fugaku, kan, yang ngomong? Fugaku yang dingin, arogan dan protective abis sama keluarganya, kan? Keduanya saling pandang dengan senyum keki, apalagi Shukaku yang dapat deathglare gratis dari Fugaku.

"Ehm, Fugaku, Shukaku. Putriku masih kecil. Dia baru saja lulus SMP kalau kalian lupa. Jadi tak akan ada perjodohan untuk sekarang" Tutup Minato diplomatis. Naruto terdiam, heran dengan tingkah orang dewasa dihdapannya. Bukannya kagak paham, tapi mau nyela kok ya, rasanya nggak sopan gitoh. Jadilah doi diam. Toh, Papinya udah menengahi. Jadi dia hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju. Siapa juga yang mau dijodohin? Please deh, ini bukan jamannya jodoh penjodohan. Sudah emansipasi, Man. Pilih jodoh sendiri trend-nya.

Fugaku mengerutkan keningnya tak suka, namun doi memilih diam. Sementara Shukaku menghela nafas lega sambil menata Minato penuh terima kasih yang dijawab Minato dengan senyum menenangkan.

"Are, ada apa rame-rame?" Suara Kushina datang mendekat dengan membawa minuman, disusul Naruko yang membawa kudapan.

"Lho, Naru-chan? Kamu sudah pulang? Kok tidak langsung masuk ke dalam?" Tanya Kushina heran sambil meletakkan cangkir berisi teh pada masing-masing tamunya dan sang suami.

"Aa, tadinya Naru mau langsung masuk. Tapi keasyikan ngobrol sama Papi, Om Fugaku dan Om Shukaku. Kalau begitu, Naru mau masuk dulu ya. Permisi" Pamit Naruto sambil mengecup pipi kiri Kushina sebelum pergi.

Naruko menatap Naruto dengan tanpa ekspresi sebelum kepergian Naruto. Gadis itu meletakkan kudapan yang dibawanya sebelum pamit undur diri, namun ditahan Kushina yang mengajaknya duduk bersama para tamu. Dengan canggung Naruko duduk disebelah Kushina.

"Wah, jadi mereka benar-benar kembar, ne? Siapa namanya?" Tanya Shukaku sumringah.

"Naruko. Namanya Namikaze Naruko, Shukaku-kun" Jawab Kushina sambil memeluk tubuh Naruko dari samping. Naruko tersenyum kikuk. Tak terbiasa menghadapi orang tua. Beda dengan Naruto yang _easy going_ sama orang tua, Naruko lebih mudah beradaptasi dengan teman sebaya atau sedikit lebih tua darinya, dari pada para orang tua. Dia akan sangat canggung menghadapi orang tua.

"Hmm... Naruto dan Naruko. Mereka benar-benar kembar, meski memiliki sifat yang berbeda. Sepertinya putrimu yang ini lebih feminim, ne? Hahaha" Shukaku kembali berujar santai.

"Ha'i. Naruko itu sangat feminim. Dia benar-benar anak perempuan kami. Kalau Naruto, dia seperti anak lelaki kami karena sikap tomboynya" Balas Kushina ceria.

"Nah, kalau begitu, Naruko buat anakku saja. Jadi kau bisa menjadikan Naruto menantumu, Fugaku. Bagaimana? Adil, kan?" Ujar Shukaku tanpa memperhatikan tanggapan keluarga Namikaze.

"Hn" Fugaku mengiyakan sambil meminum tehnya dengan gaya _khas_ -nya yang sangat Uchiha. Padahal batinnya bersorak senang.

"Nah, kau dengar itu, Minato. Jadi kau tidak perlu menengahi kami seperti tadi" Tambah Shukaku tanpa memperhatikan raut bingung Kushina dan Naruko, serta raut menahan kesal Minato. Dasar teman tidak tahu terima kasih. Sudah dibantu eh, ujung-ujungnya malah mojokin.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, Shukaku. Anakku baru saja lulus SMP, bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa seenaknya meminta putriku menjadi menantu kalian?" Balasnya dengan perempatan di pelipis kiri dan kanannya, nahan emosi brooo. Duh, pengen bejek-bejek tuh temen merahnya yang kadang nggak bisa baca situasi.

"Shukaku benar, Minato. Lagipula, putra kami anak baik-baik dan dari keluarga baik-baik. Memangnya kau tak mau berbesan dengan kami?" Tanya Fugaku tajam.

 **Glek**

Kenapa ganti Fugaku yang menyerangnya begini, sih?

"Are? Jadi kalian berniat menjodohkan putra kalian dengan putri kami? Astaga~ Mikoto dan Karura pasti sangat senang mendengar bahwa kita akan berbesan" Kushina bersorak girang yang membuat kedua tamunya menatap Minato dengan senyum kemenangan, sementara Minato hanya bisa menahan kekesalannya dalam hati. Ini istrinya kok nggak ngerti sama sekali, ya? Anak-anaknya kan masih kecil, masih 15 tahu, Bho~ perjalanan mereka masih panjang. Belum lagi, belum tentu putra Shukaku dan Fugaku menyukai Naruko dan Naruto – Minato nggak tahu kalo Sasuke udah terslepona sama Naruto – begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Sayang, mereka kan belum tentu saling menyukai. Aku tidak mau memaksakan kebahagiaan anak-anakku hanya agar kita bisa berbesan" Minato menatap kedua tamunya serius.

"Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kalian membatalkan niat kalian itu. Setidaknya, sampai mereka sudah dewasa dan bisa menentukan pilihannya. Jika memang mereka berjodoh, aku akan sangat senang menerima putra kalian sebagai menantuku. Tapi jika tidak, aku tidak akan memaksa mereka menerima putra kalian. Tolong mengertilah" Ucapan Minato membuat ruang tamu menjadi hening. Shukaku dan Kushina menampakkan wajah kecewa, sementara Fugaku dan Minato saling tatap dalam diam, seolah saling menantang. Bagaimana pun, Minato sangat mengenal Fugaku dan keluarganya. Uchiha tidak akan pernah menyerah dan selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, itulah arti tatapan Fugaku. Sementara tatapan Minato lebih pada peringatan dan meminta pengertian, yang tentu saja diabaikan Fugaku dengan memilih meminum tehnya kembali. Mereka mengabaikan Naruko yang mulai sedikit paham mencerna pembicaraan itu, namun tak memiliki keberanian untuk ikut campur.

Sepertinya, para Uchiha sangat bersemangat berniat menjadikan Naruto bagian dari mereka. Dan perjalanan si kembar Namikaze di SMA akan dimulai dengan berbagai kisah cinta, persahabatan, persaudaraan, perjuangan, permusuhan, dan kecemburuan yang mengiringi langkah mereka.

- **END** -

* * *

Well, cerita Naru dan Ruko yang masuk SMA akan diceritakan di **We are**. Dalam proses, tapi belum tahu kapan tayang – emang film ya :D #garuk2kepalaMalu

Oke, terima kasih buat para Readers, Reviewers, Followers dan Favoriters? Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan dan sampai jumpa di **WA** ;)

Jaa~ ne ;)


End file.
